Et si Harry avait cherché (version courte)
by Nourliana
Summary: OS. Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?


**OS : Et si Harry avait réfléchi (version courte)**

Résumé : OS. Harry est à l'infirmerie à la fin de sa première année. Il réalise qu'il y a plein de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur sa famille et le monde magique. Peut-être qu'on lui a menti. Que faire ?

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient.

**ÉDIT** : Au vu des review que j'ai eu sur cet OS, je vais tenter d'en faire une version plus longue. Pour le moment, j'ai prévu quelque chose qui ferait autour de 6 chapitres en détaillant beaucoup plus cet OS et en mettant en avant les femmes qui agissent dans l'ombre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous tente !

Merci pour votre message ! Bisous à tous !

* * *

Harry Potter ne se considérait pas comme un idiot mais il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu mieux exploiter ses capacités intellectuelles. Cela lui aurait certainement éviter de finir une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en Ecosse. Il en était bien conscient. Il tentait de se persuader que son fichu caractère de Gryffondor était la raison d'une telle situation même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'était habitué à ne presque pas les utiliser. Après tout, il fallait que Dudley soit meilleur que lui, sinon il risquait une correction. Et puis... C'était dur de se mettre à penser entre les cours, les amis et le Quidditch ! Harry savait qu'il se trouvait des excuses. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'il avait quitter l'antre de Mme. Pomfresh qu'il y retournait déjà. Il hésitait entre être désespéré face à son imbécilité ou la pensée que quelqu'un quelque part devait l'avoir maudit. Il penchait souvent pour la seconde option. Sinon il n'aurait pas eu une vie aussi peu heureuse.

Le jeune garçon de presque douze ans secoua doucement la tête puis tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit et ne put retenir une grimace. Misère ! Il allait la sentir passer cette chute de balais. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de vouloir voler avec les jumeaux Weasley alors qu'il se remettait à peine de son affrontement avec Quirrell. Il devait être fou. Enfin vu les traitements qu'il recevait de la part de sa famille, une part de lui-même ne serait pas tellement étonnée de ce verdict. Il avait bien vu les regards en coin de l'infirmière quand elle avait vu ses bras et son dos. Les longues cicatrices plus ou moins blanches en disaient long. Pourtant, Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce qu'il retourne l'été chez les Dursley. Pour sa sécurité, disait-il avec son sourire bienveillant. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings de colère. Cette famille était son enfer personnel. Certains jours, il allait jusqu'à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre jusqu'à son entrée à l'école. L'oncle Vernon pouvait avoir la main si leste quand il était en colère…

En parlant de famille, se dit-il, il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de la sienne, hormis les noms de ses parents et quelques photos que Hagrid lui avait montré. Revoir ses parents une nouvelle fois dans le Miroir du Risèd lui avait prendre conscience de ce manque d'information mais il n'avait pas pensé à creuser. Il lui semblait à présent improbable qu'il n'ait plus du tout de famille en dehors de sa tante. Malfoy ne cessait de vanter à quel point son arbre généalogique était lié à de nombreuses familles du monde sorcier. Le sien devait l'être tout autant puisque d'après ce qu'il avait compris la famille Potter avait une renommée assez conséquente avant même sa naissance. Elle devait donc être liée à d'autres familles. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne ! A cette pensée, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort. Peut-être qu'il avait une famille quelque part. Les mots de Dumbledore, à propos de sa sécurité, disparurent de sa mémoire. Les Dursley n'étaient pas sa famille. Ils ne l'avaient jamais accepté. Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit protégé du monde sorcier mais qui le protégeait des coups et des abus chez les moldus ?

Une nouvelle détermination prit place en lui. Il la sentait presque couler dans ses veines comme une douce chaleur. Il allait se renseigner sur l'histoire de sa famille mais aussi sur ce monde sorcier. Finalement, s'il ne connaissait quasiment rien de sa famille, il s'apercevait qu'il en connaissait encore moins sur ce nouveau monde qui l'entourait. A ce moment précis, il eut l'impression qu'un voile posé sur ses yeux venait de disparaître. Il s'en voulut. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de son ignorance auparavant alors qu'il y était confronté tout les jours depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'école ? Pourquoi avait-il dû se débrouiller tout seul pour essayer de comprendre les bases ? Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, il avait des amis et qu'il voulait profiter d'un lieu où il se sentait en sécurité. Il se souvint d'un documentaire que sa tante avait regardé sur les nouveaux venus dans les sectes et se dit qu'il avait réagit exactement pareil... Il s'était tellement senti en sécurité et pour une fois accepté, qu'il n'avait que le positif... Pas le manque d'information, pas les risques,...

Au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, il en vient à décider de garder ses révélations pour lui-même. Même si Ron et Hermione étaient ses amis, il voulait garder une part de lui-même secrète, du moins pour un temps. En premier lieu, il devait se renseigner pour savoir qui contacter pour avoir des informations pour connaître la véritable raison de sa présence chez sa tante. Toutefois, surtout pas à Dumbledore. Si le directeur le poussait à y retourner, alors qu'il avait dû voir les cicatrices sur ses bras, après l'aventure face à Quirrel, c'est qu'il fallait sûrement s'en méfier. Madame Pompfresh lui avait enfilé une chemise avec des manches courtes. Harry grimaça à l'idée de se méfier du vénérable directeur mais finalement, il ne le connaissait pas et, surtout, il ne lui avait rien dit sur ses parents alors qu'il avait l'air de les connaître.

Il profita du passage de l'infirmière, qui lui amenait son repas, pour l'interroger sur la raison de son enfance chez les mordus. Non pas de manière directe mais en prenant le prétexte de vouloir découvrir les institutions du monde sorcier. La femme fronça les sourcils et parut très étonnée d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas cela. Il y avait pourtant un cours d'intégration au monde sorcier prévu pour les élèves ayant vécu dans un environnement non-sorcier. Le jeune sorcier lui confirma qu'il était ignorant de son existence. Il ajouta qu'il avait dû apprendre à écrire seul à la plume. Sur le coup, Harry tilta : c'était sûrement dans ce cours que Hermione avait appris à écrire avec la plume. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été choqué qu'elle sache le faire alors qu'elle était Née-Moldu et lui non.

La réponse du jeune garçon rendit l'infirmière perplexe. Elle savait déjà que la situation du jeune Potter n'était pas claire : les cicatrices sur son corps en témoignaient et son ignorance des codes aussi. Visiblement, il ne savait même pas qu'il était un Héritier d'une grande famille ; son comportement envers le fils Malfoy en était la preuve. Elle en avait parlé à Albus, qui avait mis ces marques sur le compte d'une enfance où Harry aurait joué les casses-coups. Le directeur avait ajouter qu'Harry ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec les responsabilités de sa famille d'où son comportement. Pompom s'en voulut. Elle n'aurait pas dû écouter et suivre les recommandations d'Albus. Elle n'aurait même pas dû le croire ! Elle en avait maintenant la certitude : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école.

Quand Harry justifia sa curiosité en ajoutant qu'il voulait s'occuper durant l'été quand il serait de retour chez ses Moldus, il s'aperçut au fur et à mesure de la conversation que l'infirmière semblait de plus en plus gênée. Elle finit par lui demander :

\- Qui vous a dit que vous retourniez chez vos Moldus pour l'été, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Le directeur, Madame, répondit-il doucement.

Le visage de l'infirmière devint alors blanc comme neige. Misère ! Elle vacilla légèrement, ne pouvant cacher son choc puis s'assit sur le bord du lit où reposait son patient pour se laisser le temps de se reprendre. Elle allait faire sa fête au directeur. À la façon dont l'enfant prononçait le nom de sa famille, elle avait su qu'il n'y était pas aimé. Elle voyait à son expression qu'il avait répondu honnêtement. Avoir la preuve que le directeur se mêlait des affaires de la famille Potter la choqua profondément : il n'avait pas à s'intéresser à la vie privée des élèves de l'école. Elle prit de longues inspirations et releva la tête vers Harry Potter. Ses yeux verts semblaient presque exiger des réponses. Elle prit cependant un moment pour pouvoir trouver les bons mots.

\- Je me dois de vous poser une question, Monsieur Potter. Avez-vous prévenu le directeur de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ? Lui avez-vous dit que vous ne vouliez pas y retourner ?

Le jeune garçon détourna les yeux et rosit légèrement. C'était assez intrusif comme questions.

\- Oui, Madame. Mais il m'a dit que je devais y retourner pour ma sécurité.

A ses mots, Pompom Pomfresh se redressa d'un bond. C'en était vraiment trop ! Elle se mit à marcher de long en large. Ses convictions s'effondraient. L'école n'était plus sanctuaire pour les enfants. L'épisode avec Quirrel en était la preuve. Mais si Albus pensait qu'en le renvoyant là-bas, l'enfant serait en sécurité, le directeur devenait complètement sénile ! Pompom serra les poings puis se tourna vers son patient.

\- Pour votre sécurité ? Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité là-bas ! Vos amis sont-ils au courant ?

\- Je ne pense pas Madame. Même en voyant mes bras, ils ne m'ont pas posé de questions.

\- D'accord.

Un silence lourd prit place entre les deux protagonistes avant que l'infirmière ne s'éloigne brusquement, prétextant des choses à faire. Elle devait sortir, sinon elle allait se mettre à hurler devant l'enfant. Elle allait en profiter pour envoyer quelques lettres à certains de ses amis pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour aider l'enfant.

Au fond de son lit, Harry, amer, se dit qu'au moins, il avait eu les renseignements qu'il voulait même si la conversation ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Il frissonna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se rappeler des coups donnés par son oncle. Il ne le sut pas sur l'instant mais cette conversation allait changer sa vie. Il avait touché profondément le coeur de l'infirmière, qui allait se battre pour lui.

Après son passage à l'infirmerie, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'interroger Ron sur les grandes familles du Royaume-Uni mais ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas abordé le sujet. Il devenait alors rouge écarlate et mettait à bredouiller des mots sans aucun sens. Harry avait même abordé l'idée d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur ce sujet mais son ami semblait totalement réticent. Il avait même eu l'impression que le jeune Weasley voulait l'empêcher de mener son projet à bien. Le jeune sorcier ne savait pas quoi en penser et préférait éviter d'y réfléchir. Il avait trop peur des réponses. Hermione lui avait alors fait un résumé de sa vie à partir de ce qu'elle avait lu. Le jeune Harry s'était alors senti mal : elle connaissait mieux sa vie que lui-même, même si la moitié de ce qu'elle pensait savoir était faux. Après tout, il ne vivait pas chez des sorciers et n'avait pas reçu un entraînement spécial. Il se sentit blessé qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte que ce qu'elle racontait ne correspondait pas à la réalité.

Harry avait ensuite pensé à un autre de ses camarades de dortoir, Neville Longbudat. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds comme s'il était débile, mais avait fini par lui expliquer que toutes les grandes familles étaient reliées entre elle. Harry avait été assommé de savoir que sa marraine était en réalité la mère de son ami. Son camarade avait alors compris l'étendu de son ignorance. Neville lui avait expliqué l'importance des liens de parrain et marraine magiques. Harry en avait déduit qu'il aurait pu et même dû être élevé avec Neville…. Ce dernier lui avait avoué sa surprise complète par rapport à son ignorance. D'après Neville, il aurait dû être au courant de tout cela avant même d'arrivé à Poudlard. Son camarade lui dit que sa grand-mère et lui avaient toujours pensé qu'Harry avait refusé de vivre avec eux. Neville finit par lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas trop osé lui parler pendant l'année à cause de cela.

Harry se découvrit alors une colère immense contre le directeur : il l'avait privé d'une enfance dans une vraie famille ! Il fut encore plus sidéré en sachant que toute l'école, ou au moins les enfants ayant été élevés dans le monde magique, étaient au courant de cette situation.

À la suite de cette information, Harry s'était enfuit. Il se sentait trop mal pour continuer à discuter. Il avait erré de longues heures dans les couloirs vides du château avant de finir dans une salle poussiéreuse du septième étage. Ses pensées l'avaient torturées de longues heures. Personne ne lui avait rien dit… Ni ses amis, ni le directeur,... Personne. Pleurer l'avait vidé et en même temps soulagé. Il voulait toujours savoir qui était réellement sa famille et il allait profiter de l'été pour aller à la pêche à l'information. Après tout, l'oncle Vernon ne savait pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Peut-être accepterait-il de l'emmener à Londres. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit où l'histoire des familles sorcières était consignée. Il était resté enfermé dans la salle jusque tard dans la soirée. Il ne parlerait pas à ses "amis" et se débrouillerait tout seul. Après tout, il avait durement appris qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux adultes.

Il ne fit qu'une seule exception : envoyer une lettre à la grand-mère de Neville pour lui expliquer le quiproquos et les raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas pu grandir avec Neville. Elle lui répondit d'ailleurs très vite : Neville l'avait mise au courant de la situation dès qu'il avait fini de discuter avec son camarade.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Mon petit-fils Neville m'a mise au courant de votre situation. Vous venez seulement d'apprendre que ma bru était votre marraine magique. Il m'a aussi parlé de votre ignorance du monde magique. Mon amie Pompom Pomfresh m'en a aussi fait part, sachant notre lien familial. Après tout, j'aurais dû jouer le rôle de votre grand-mère si le directeur ne vous avait pas placé chez votre famille __moldue. _

_Je tiens à vous rencontrer en personne. Au vu de ce que Neville m'a raconté sur votre famille, une entrevue sur le quai me semble être la seule possibilité. Il s'agirait aussi de discuter avec vos tuteurs. J'ai l'intention de mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. Il est hors de question que l'héritier de la famille Potter et le frère magique de mon petit-fils ne sache rien de son passé et soit soumis au bon vouloir d'Albus Dumbledore. De plus, la loi du monde magique interdit qu'un Héritier soit élevé uniquement dans le monde magique : le directeur a donc agi en désaccord avec la loi. _

_Il existe dans le monde magique, un Ministère avec différents départements. L'un d'eux est le Département de la Justice Magique dirigé par une de mes amies : Amélia Bones. M'autorisez-vous à la contacter, notamment pour que vous évitiez de passer trop de temps dans votre famille moldue ? _

En la lisant dans le secret de son lit pour éviter les questions de ses condisciples, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que sa situation s'améliore. Sa colère contre le directeur n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Dans le même temps, il avait peur de la réaction de l'oncle Vernon. Il savait combien ses tuteurs haïssaient le monde magique. La rencontre avec Augusta Longdubat pouvait lui poser de nombreux problèmes. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant une longue soirée, s'en ouvrit à Neville le lendemain qu'il l'encouragea à en parler à sa grand-mère et à l'infirmière. Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque alors que Ron faisait une partie d'échec contre Seamus.

Il se rendit donc dans l'antre de Poppy Pompfresh pour lui faire lire la lettre. Elle lui fit la même réponse que son camarade.

\- Monsieur Potter, je vous encourage fortement à rencontrer Augusta. Elle pourra vous aider. Puisque vous avez l'air de vous inquiéter des suites de cette rencontre, je vais vous fournir quelques potions pour vous aider à aller mieux en cas de problèmes.

Harry ne songea même pas à protester même s'il avait honte de ne pas pouvoir se défendre face à des moldus. Il prit les potions, écouta les indications de l'infirmière et alla les ranger dans sa valise. Il écrivit ensuite à Augusta pour accepter la rencontre.

Dans le train, Hermione, Harry et Ron se partageaient un compartiment. Ron et Hermione babillaient sur leurs futurs vacances d'été. Harry les regardait en souriant. Il se sentait loin d'eux maintenant, comme si une barrière était tombée lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de son ignorance. Certes, il riait avec eux, parlait, plaisantait, mais il manquait quelque chose. Il sentait confusément qu'il n'était plus capable de leur faire confiance aveuglement, ou confiance tout court. Il se sentait maintenant plus proche de Neville, avec qui il avait passé beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours. Il se sentait heureux de découvrir celui qui aurait pu être son frère adoptif. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de la rencontre entre ses tuteurs et Augusta.

Après le passage des préfets, ils jouèrent aux cartes pour faire passer le temps. Ron évoqua sa nombreuse famille qu'il avait finalement hâte de revoir. Son amie mentionna la France et la rencontre de créatures magiques pour continuer à découvrir son monde. Harry tendit alors l'oreille. Hermione voulait rencontrer des gobelins. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier : si les gobelins étaient les banquiers du monde magique, ils devaient en connaître les diverses familles et donc leur histoire ! Quelqu'un devait bien gérer son coffre non ? Il devait bien avoir un référent bancaire jusqu'à sa majorité ? Cela existait bien chez les moldus. Il se devait d'aller les voir pour avoir des informations. Il se prit à sourire. Finalement, ces vacances d'été s'annonçaient plutôt mouvementées. Il se souvenait très bien du comportement des créatures magiques quand il était allé à Gringotts avec Hagrid. Il allait falloir les convaincre mais étrangement Harry ne s'en inquiétait pas, surtout si Augusta Longdubat l'aidait. Neville avait présenté sa grand-mère comme quelqu'un d'obstiné et de légèrement effrayant.

Après avoir promis de leur envoyer de nombreuses lettres pendant l'été, le jeune sorcier se sépara de ses amis et récupéra sa malle lorsque le train arriva à Londres. Il suivit Neville jusqu'à une femme de grande taille avec un chapeau assez étrange.

\- Bonjour Madame, dit-il doucement. Augusta l'impressionnait.

\- Bonjour jeune Monsieur Potter, répondit-elle. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis bien contente de comprendre enfin pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas été confié après la mort de vos parents.

\- Je le suis aussi Madame.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Augusta. J'ai contacté Amélia Bones. Elle m'a promis que la situation serait réglé sous peu. Vous n'aurez plus à retourner chez vos tuteurs moldus. Normalement, vous serez envoyé chez moi.

Harry fit une drôle de tête : il était pris de court. Il ne pensait que cela allait être aussi rapide. Neville lui sourit. Finalement, tout allait peut-être bien se passer.

\- D'ailleurs, allons les voir maintenant.

Pour la première fois, Harry se sentit réllement protéger par un adulte. Visiblement, Augusta Longdubat faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider. Il guida la vieille femme et Neville jusqu'au portail vers le monde moldu puis rejoignit son oncle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un réflexe de peur en voyant sa silhouette massive parmi les voyageurs, réflexe que ne loupa pas Augusta. Cela raffermit la détermination de l'enfant à quitter sa famille adoptive. Peut-être qu'avec l'argent laissé par ses parents et l'aide de la grand-mère de son ami, il pourrait faire quelque chose… C'était une idée qui méritait d'être creusée.

L'oncle Vernon était rouge. Lorsqu'il vit les personnes accompagnant Harry, son visage se congestionna encore plus. La tante Pétunia était blême et regardait partout autour d'elle. Augusta n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle irait voir Amélia Bones dès le lendemain.

\- Aller garçon, dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dursley, coupa Augusta. Je viens pour discuter du cas de Harry Potter.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?, rugit l'oncle. !l va encore falloir que je le punisse ce petit monstre !

Harry tentait de se faire tout petit. Il savait que la rencontre allait mal se passer. La réaction de son oncle en disait long sur la tranquillité future de son été. Neville regardait son ami avec surprise : il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point là. Il avait bien fait de prévenir sa grand-mère.

\- Non !, cria presque la grand-mère. Non. Je vous annonce que c'est la dernière fois que vous l'aurez à charge. Je suis en train de faire les procédures pour l'adopter. Il me faut simplement votre signature.

\- Adopter le garçon ? Êtes-vous sûre de vous ? Si c'est le cas, pas de soucis ! Il nous cause beaucoup trop d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas Pet ?

\- Oui, oui absolument, répondit rapidement la tante.

\- Très bien. Pour le moment, je vous le laisse. Mais bientôt il partira. En attendant, ne lui faites rien de mal !

Sur ces mots, Augusta finit la conversation et dit demi-tour pour repartir vers le côté magique, entraînant Neville, non sans faire un au revoir au jeune Harry. L'oncle Vernon était devenu totalement cramoisi : il n'avait pas aimé le ton menaçant de son interlocutrice.

Cela faisait quinze jours que les vacances avaient commencé. L'oncle Vernon n'osait pas le toucher. La magie et les menaces d'Augusta lui faisaient trop peur. Un après-midi, alors qu'il était parti travailler dans son usine de perceuse, Pétunia annonça à son neveu qu'elle allait faire un tour à Londres avec Dudley. Timidement, Harry demanda s'il pouvait les accompagner pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa tante accepta, à condition qu'il se débrouille pour rentrer seul. Le jeune sorcier lui sourit avec soulagement. C'était peut-être sa porte de sortie. Il n'allait pas attendre les démarches lancées par Augusta. Il savait à quel point l'administratif pouvait être long. Il en avait assez entendu avec les plaintes de Vernon à propos de son usine de perceuse.

Il récupéra toutes ses affaires, prépara sa malle en laissant la plupart des anciens habits de Dudley, ce qui lui permit de faire rentrer la cage d'Hedwige dans la grande valise. Peut-être qu'il tenait sa chance de ne jamais revenir, il devait donc emmener toutes ses affaires avec lui. Sous le regard perçant de sa tante, il chargea le tout dans le coffre de la voiture. La femme le déposa près de l'entrée magique vers laquelle il se précipita.

Arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne put résister au sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il s'y sentait un peu chez lui sur cette allée. Il ne prit pourtant pas le temps de flâner et courut presque jusqu'à Gringotts. Le hall immense l'intimidait. Il se sentait gauche avec ses vêtements trop larges et la valise qu'il traînait derrière lui. Rassemblant son courage à deux, le jeune Gryffondor interrogea un gobelin perché sur un guichet :

\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

Le gobelin se pencha vers le jeune client. Il lui fit un sourire effrayant. Il faut dire qu'il était étonné de la politesse de l'enfant. Ordinairement, les sorciers se prenaient pour les rois du monde.

\- Bonjour jeune Sorcier. Dites plutôt Maître Gobelin.

Harry rosit. Il se _sentait_ très mal à l'aise. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre la fin des démarches d'Augusta. Ses mains ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il sentait le regard des autres clients sur lui et maudit une fois de plus sa célébrité. Il reprit d'une petite voix :

\- Pardon. Excusez-moi Maître Gobelin. Je viens vous voir pour le coffre de mes parents. Je suis Harry Potter.

Intéressé, le gobelin se pencha encore un peu plus.

\- Avez-vous votre clé Monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune sorcier s'agita encore plus.

\- Non, Maître Gobelin. C'est le directeur Dumbledore qui l'a.

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils, le rendant encore plus effrayant aux yeux de Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire comme façon de faire. Votre conseiller devrait vous l'avoir dit, jeune Sorcier Harry Potter.

\- Je… je… J'ai un conseiller ?

La créature le regarda de travers.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Non Monsieur. Pardon Maître Gobelin.

Harry se sentait paniquer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose de normal pour une fois ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait toujours ? Il aurait dû parler avec la grand-mère de Neville avant de se lancer tête baissée. Fichu caractère de Griffondor !

Le gobelin descendit de son perchoir et vint le rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, Harry en était sur, il était le centre de l'attention de la moitié de la banque.

\- Suivez-moi, jeune Sorcier. Nous allons éclaircir la situation. Prenez votre malle avec vous. Visiblement, vous n'avez aucune envie de retourner d'où vous venez.

Le jeune garçon suivit le gobelin. Ce fut l'une des dernières fois que le garçon connu sous le nom de Harry Potter fut aperçu dans le monde magique britannique. Il ne retourna pas à Poudlard. Dumbledore lança nombre de recherches. Augusta Longdubat avait récupéré l'enfant, après son passage chez Les Gobelins, et l'avait inscrit avec Neville à Salem aux États-Unis, très loin des manigances du directeur de Poudlard. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de revoir les Dursley pour leur réclamer la garde. Amélia avait découvert qu'il n'existait aucun papier les désignant comme tel tant dans le monde moldu que magique.

L'année suivante, les mauvais traitements subis par le jeune garçon furent révélés au grand public après une longue enquête menée de concert par Augusta Longdubat, Amélia Bones et Pompom Pomfresh. Harry Potter, exceptionnellement de retour des États-Unis, témoigna lors d'un procès organisé par la CIS et fut émancipé, même s'il restait sous la garde d'Augusta.

Dumbledore fut démis de ses fonctions et forcé de révéler tout ce qu'il savait sur le Lord Noir, avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. Il avoua notamment avoir mis Ronald Weasley et sa famille sous Impérium pour s'approcher de Harry Potter et l'empêcher de mieux connaître le monde magique. Il en était de même pour Hermione Granger. Il fallait pour ses plans que le jeune garçon soit près à se sacrifier lorsque Voldemort reviendrait. Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard perdit toute crédibilité dans le monde magique. Dumbledore avoua avoir tout fait pour que le jeune Harry suive ses plans. Sous Véritasérum, il parla de chaque détail : de la prophétie aux Horcruxes en passant par l'emprisonnement sans procès de Sirius Black pour que l'enfant n'ait pas de famille dans le monde magique. Une chasse internationale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut lieu et il fut définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire.

À la suite de ces révélations, chaque élève de Poudlard fut examiné par les Langues de Plombs, sous la supervision d'Amélie Bones, pour détecter de possibles manipulations magiques. Une majorité de Serpentards étaient soumis à des sortilèges qui les poussaient à se faire haïr du reste de l'école. Certains professeurs étaient aussi concernés par les manipulations du directeur. Des maltraitances d'enfants furent aussi détecté et les enfants enlevés à leur famille pour être intégré dans un meilleur environnement.

Sirius Black put avoir un procès et la traitrise de Peter Petitgrow fut révélée. Le prisonnier fut libéré et reçu une forte indemnité par le Ministère. Amélia et Augusta l'envoyèrent se faire soigner dans un centre spécialisé. Par la suite, il reprit son poste de Lord et passa sa vie à faire évoluer les lois du monde magique pour éviter les erreurs et les manipulations que son filleul et lui avaient pu subir.

Le jeune sorcier reçut des excuses publiques du Ministère pour la vie qu'il avait eut. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il parut en public. Harry avait treize ans. Personne, hormis sa famille, ne sut ce qui était arrivé au Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Aucune des enquêtes lancées n'aboutie. Ron et Hermione se firent une raison. Toutefois, ils auraient bien voulu pouvoir s'excuser de leur comportement mais ils comprenaient qu'Harry ne veuille plus les voir.

Neville garda le sourire. Il savait que son frère adoptif allait bien et était heureux. Il avait trouvé une famille : un parrain, un frère et une grand-mère.

Personne ne fut surpris quand, une dizaine d'année plus tard, Harrison Potter repris le siège de Lord. Dumbledore lui avait volé jusqu'à son prénom et il l'avait payé. Maintenant, Harrison était heureux.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
